Lawson Pushes King Bob Off the Rooftop and Gets Sent to Sellbot Headquarters
At the rooftop, King Bob was at the rooftop. Lawson walked in, and he had a plan. Lawson: I'm going to push King Bob off the roof! Lawson sniggered, and he walked behind King Bob and pushed him off the rooftop. King Bob: Hey! King Bob started to fall down screaming. King Bob: (Kenai's scream) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! King Bob landed to the alley floor below with a BUMP! Lawson began to laugh. Lawson: Hahahahahahahahaha! That's what he gets for being such a stupid and bossy king of the Third Street Playground! Suddenly Jordan came, much to Lawson's shock. He was furious. Jordan: Lawson! How dare you push our leader King Bob off the roof!? I just heard that you're going to do that! That's it, me, Jerome and the other boys will take you home and tell your parents about this! Jordan, Jerome, Eric Foster, Slappy and Scribe Kid sent Lawson home in disgrace. Back home, Lawson was sitting on a couch, crying, and Lawson's parents were dismayed. Lawson's mum: Oh no! Not our son again! What did he do this time? Jordan: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this, Mr and Mrs Lawson! Jerome: Lawson just pushed our leader King Bob off the roof. Eric Foster: And now he's in medical injures, broken bones, and more! Slappy: His hospital bill is 300 dollars! Scribe Kid: So you have to pay for his bill because of him! Lawson's parents were furious. Lawson's mum: Oooooooooooooh! Erwin, how dare you push King Bob off the roof?! King Bob is a best king of the playground and a best student in Third Street School! Now we have to pay the hospital bill, thanks to you! That's it, you are in deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep trouble for two months! Lawson's dad: You're lucky that he's still alive, Erwin! But that does it! We are sending you to ToonTown again for the second time! Lawson: No! Please! Don't send me back here again! Lawson's mum: Well, too bad! Let's go right now! Lawson's parents sent their naughty son to ToonTown in disgrace, and later they arrived at ToonTown. Lawson was still crying like a baby. Lawson's dad: Oh come on, Erwin! Stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault for pushing King Bob off the roof! And now it's time to teach you a lesson again! Lawson's mum: I agree with your father! You deserved to be sent here! Now, let's go to Sellbot Headquarters again! So Lawson's parents sent their naughty son to Sellbot Headquarters in disgrace. Later they arrived at Sellbot Headquarters, and they entered it. They arrived at the reception where the Vice President was working. Vice President: Welcome to Sellbot Headquarters! How may I help you? Lawson's mum: Well, you see, Erwin just pushed King Bob off the roof. It was a very bad thing to do that. Lawson's dad: Yeah! So we decided to bring him back here again for his lesson. The Vice President was horrified, and he was upset with Lawson. Vice President: Lawson, how could you do such a thing like that!? That's it, come with me right now! Then Lawson came with the Vice President, and then he entered the cell. Lawson sat on a bed. Vice President: This is your cell! You will be forced to eat vegetables, watch shows you hate is Code Lyoko, Nature Cat, Kissyfur, Skylanders Academy, Steven Universe, Sesame Street, Barney and Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba and furthermore! Enjoy your stay! The Vice President left. Lawson's dad: Erwin, we're going home right now! Lawson's mum: And if you dare escape, you will be in trouble even more! Lawson's parents walked away, much to Lawson's dismay. Lawson: Nononononononononononono! I can't believe I've got sent here again! Can things get any worse? Waaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson and King Bob Joey as Jordan Steven as Jerome and Slappy Paul as Eric Foster Brian as Scribe Kid Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Simon as the Vice President of Sellbot Headquarters Trivia Kenai's scream from Brother Bear was used as an audio when King Bob screams as he falls to the ground to be badly injured when Lawson pushes King Bob off the rooftop. Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff